Startsida
This is the Swedish version of Jorvikipedia. For the English version, click HERE. Våra ledord är uppdaterade - var vänlig läs dem igen! wikicover1.png|Allt om Star Stable Online!|link=http://sv.starstableonline.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Stable_Online|linktext=Lär dig mer om den fantastiska världen i Star Stable Online! gazhem.png|Nytt i Jorvik!|link=http://sv.starstableonline.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_%C3%B6ver_uppdateringar|linktext=Vet du vad som hände i veckans uppdatering? wikicover2.png|Alla har en plats!|link=http://sv.starstableonline.wikia.com/wiki/SSO-bloggar|linktext=Letar du efter nya SSO-bloggar att läsa? Då har du kommit helt rätt! Pinehem.png|Starshine Legacy|link=http://sv.starstableonline.wikia.com/wiki/Starshine_Legacy|linktext=Känner du till Jorviks alla mysterier? 426884 332911546743990 1506049487 n.jpg|Jorvik, hästarnas ö|link=http://sv.starstableonline.wikia.com/wiki/Jorvik|linktext=Känner du till Jorvik, hästarnas ö? Höst2.png|Årstider ändras|link=http://sv.starstableonline.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Stable|linktext=Visste du att Star Stable började som ett PC-spel som gavs ut med Polluxklubben? Jorvikipedia handlar om onlinespelet Star Stable Online, producerat av Star Stable Entertainment. Även fast SSO är Wikins ledämne innehåller den också information om Starshine Legacy, Star Academy och Star Stable samt alla övriga produkter Star Stable Entertainment erbjuder. Som gäst är du välkommen att bidra till Wikins innehåll med både text och bild. Du är välkommen att ändra information och byta ut bilder hur mycket du vill så länge du följer dessa ledord. På grund av mycket sabotage måste du skapa ett Wikikonto för att kunna redigera på Wikin. Notera att spoilers kan uppkomma på Jorvikipedia! För att komma igång, var vänlig och läs Wikins ledord. Välkommen som redigerare på Jorvikipedia! Vi på Wikin är oerhört tacksamma för alla bidrag, men det är mycket viktigt att du som ny redigerare läser Wikins ledord. Det är också viktigt att du dubbelkollar så att du inte startar dublettsidor, samt ser till så att information inte upprepas i varannan mening på sidor. Detta är väldigt lätt att undvika om man noggrant läser igenom sidan man redigerar. Angående bilder är det mycket viktigt att du inte tar en annan spelares bilder utan att fråga om lov. Du får heller inte ta bilder från Google, eftersom du då kan bryta mot upphovsrättslagen. Använd enbart dina egna bilder eller bilder du har tillstånd att använda! Nolltolerans råder mot sabotage, eftersom vi tyvärr har haft mycket problem tidigare med att innehåll på sidor raderas. Vid en grovt oseriös redigering på en sida får du en varning och om det upprepas blir du avstängd från Wikin under en period. Vid frågor om något antingen på Jorvikipedia eller gällande spelen är du välkommen att antingen skriva i WIkins forum eller kontakta en av våra fyra Admins (Esme Silverforce, Lys Macwright, Sofia Diamondnight och Ylva Moonwright). * Wikin är nu uppe i sidor! Fortsätt bidra till och dela med er av sidan för att den ska växa! * Nytt färgtema i februari 2017! Vi kör nu på härligt lila. * Missa oss inte på Instagram, där vi heter @Jorvikipedia! * Vi håller fortfarande på och fyller ut sidorna från Jorvik City. * TIPS: Vill ni lägga in information men vet inte vad ni ska skriva? Det finns många duktiga spelare på YouTube som spelat in olika delar av Jorvikspelen. Om ni gillar videor är det en perfekt källa att utgå ifrån för att kunna utöka Wikin! Varje onsdag uppdateras Star Stable Online med nytt innehåll. Uppdateringen kan innehålla allt mellan nya hästar, nya kläder, nya uppdrag, uppdaterade funktioner och områden. De senaste uppdateringarna går alltid att läsa på Star Stables nyhetssida och på YouTube visas nyheterna upp i speciella videor med Matilda och Game Master Ylva. = LUSITANON ÄR HÄR! = 18 april 2018 Hej StarFam! Idag är Jorviks invånare lite extra spända, för det är dags för en helt ny häst att sätta ner sina hovar på ön! Den magiska Lusitanon! Lusitanon är en Portugisisk hästras som är känd för sina vackra rörelser och likhet med den Andalusiska hästen. Nu är det äntligen dags för denna magnifika häst att dansa fram över Jorviks marker med en helt ny rörelse! Den eleganta Lusitanon! ★ Vad är det för ras? Lusitano! ★ Var kan jag köpa den? Två hästar finns på Silverglades Hästsportcenter och en häst finns i Fort Pinta! ★ Hur mycket kostar de? 949 Star Coins. ★ Vilken level måste jag ha nått för att kunna köpa den? Du måste ha nått level 7, men under fyra veckor kan du köpa Lusitanon i Fort Pinta även om du är på en lägre level! ★ Måste jag jobba upp något rykte? Nope! ★ Vilka färger finns att välja mellan? En skimmel, en mörkbrun och en pearlfärgad! ★ Finns det något annat som är bra att veta? Absolut! Lusitanon är en dressyrhäst, och därför kan du kanske märka att den blir lite nervös över att hoppa från kort galopp och gör ett lite skojigt hopp för att komma över sitt hinder. Men Lusitanons stora styrka är dess magiska piaff, som du får den att göra genom att klicka på mellanslag då hästen står still! #LovelyLusitanos Skaffa JoJo Siwas snygga frisyr! När superstjärnan JoJo Siwa kom till Jorvik förra veckan visste frisörerna i Fort Pinta knappt vad de skulle ta sig till då de såg hennes coola hästsvans med den stora rosetten. De blev faktiskt så inspirerade att de nu erbjuder exakt samma frisyr till alla sina kunder! Denna exklusiva hårstil är bara tillgänglig under en begränsad period och ni hittar dem i salongen Beauty on the Beach. Glöm inte heller att stanna till vid Fort Pintas disco varje dag för att dansa till JoJo Siwas episka hit Every Girl’s A Super Girl! Coolaste frisyren just nu! Filminspelning på Jorvik! Den populära jorvikiska serietidningen om Canter Ella ska nu bli film! Thalia från teatern i Jarlaheim försöker hitta den perfekta hästen för att spela Canter Ellas vackra häst Tintoretto, men det visar sig vara svårare än hon trott - fram till att hon hör rykten om en magiskt vacker häst som skymtats i Fort Pinta. Hitta Canter Ella-skylten vid Silverglades Hästsportcenter för att sätta igång med dessa spännande uppdrag! För att kunna spela detta uppdrag måste du ha nått åtminstone level 6 och ha gjort uppdraget då du hjälper Landon att klippa hans får. Hjälp Thalia att hitta den perfekta filmstjärnan! Cool utrustning och nya kläder! Visst vill du väl matcha din snygga Lusitano med lite ny utrustning? I Jorvik Citys Galleria hittar du ett helt nytt set med kläder och utrustning både till dig och till din häst! Glöm inte att ta dig en titt i dekorationsbutiken på andra våningen för att verkligen komplettera din look! Sista veckan med regnbågsracet! Nästa vecka är det dags för Mica Stoneground att lämna Jorvik för att söka nya äventyr. Glöm inte att besöka henne vid Doyles kapell för att resa till Molnriket innan det är försent! Hästmarknaden Om du verkligen är i hästköpartankar passar det ju perfekt att Eddie och Ferdinand håller öppet utanför Silvergladebyn den här veckan! Star Stable News Matilda och Game Master Ylva har förstås massor att dela med sig av idag, så se till att besöka dem på våra sociala medier! Ha en fin vecka! Kramar från ert SSO-team ♥ Januari 2017: Nu är vi inne på 2017! '''Vi vet än ingenting om vad som kommer hända kring Star Stable framöver, och vi väntar med spänning på mer information från SSE. '''Följ Star Stable's sociala medier: Facebook: Star Stable Instagram: Starstableonline YouTube: Star Stable Star Stable Online är numera ett stort internetfenomen som grundat ett fantastiskt community. Därför vill jag driva den här Wikin för att informera andra och för att andra spelare ska kunna hitta information på nätet om spelet på ett lätt sätt. Jag vill bygga sidan så att det är så professionell som möjligt, uppbyggd som Wikipedia, och vem som helst får skriva här på villkoret att ledorden följs. Jag driver sidan utan att få någon vinst av den och sidan drivs endast för underhållnings skull. - Zijena, aka Esmeralda Silverforce * http://starstable.com - Spelets officiella hemsida * http://starstable.bplaced.net/db/se/index.html - SSO Database, drivs av Abbie Starwatcher Vilket område i Star Stable Online tycker du bäst om? Silverglade Gyllenåsarnas Dal Skördebygden Dinodalen Epona Sydhovens Halvö Jorvik City Mistfall Har du sett Wikins 10-i-topp-listor? Kolla in dem på Topp 10-listor! __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategori:Bläddra